


（带卡-R18）一见钟情在所难免

by palustris



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:20:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22650889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/palustris/pseuds/palustris
Summary: 电车paro24岁带土×17岁高中生卡卡西
Relationships: Uchiha Obito/Hatake Kakashi
Kudos: 61





	（带卡-R18）一见钟情在所难免

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：含未明确提及的前世今生前提，含公开场合下非自愿的非插入式性行为

01  
冷寂一日的单人公寓在入夜后终于迎回自己的主人。  
门在背后合上。外出鞋摆在玄关，白袜扔在地上，旗木卡卡西赤足走进客厅，随手放下单肩包。风从未关的落地门间吹入，干燥的冬季气息卷走室内积存整日的冷清。  
他发了会儿呆，转身走进浴室。

冬季制服外套的左襟绣着校徽。卡卡西瞥了它一眼，脱下外套。灰色的羊绒背心、白衬衫，一一落进脏衣篓。浴室灯光明亮，少经日晒而显得过于苍白的胸膛上，左侧乳尖格外红肿。他默不作声地望着镜中的自己，手指灵巧地挑开腰带，制服裤一坠便堆在脚踝处。  
一股潮湿的腥膻气味淡淡逸散开来。平角内裤深灰色的棉质料子被揉皱了，半干的乳白色精斑粘附在前方。卡卡西眉头皱紧，迅速脱了它，丢进一旁的水盆，旋即毫不犹豫地打开淋浴器。热水倾洒，雾气升腾，他踢开被浸湿的裤子，解下口罩扔在洗脸池中，喃喃道：“什么人啊……”

那男人已是成年人的骨架，从背后抱过来时能将卡卡西整个包在怀中，还会在这时过分亲昵地将下巴搁在卡卡西肩上。卡卡西仓促扭头时，极近距离上看见他长着一头黑色短发，英挺剑眉压在幽暗黑眸之上，下唇偏右侧有一道竖行的陈年伤疤。由于他挨得太近，随着扭头的动作，卡卡西的嘴唇隔着面罩，不慎蹭在那疤痕上。卡卡西呼吸一滞，下意识想拉开距离，但男人的双臂环住他身躯，已经不动声色困住了他。  
行驶中的电车摇摇晃晃，荡开黄昏。人墙林立，就算卡卡西能挣开，男人一伸手也能把他捞回来。正值考试周，做了一天卷子累积下来的睡意顿时消失，卡卡西握住他的手腕，试图扳开那手臂，同时警告道：“放开。”  
他没有刻意压低声音，故而几名乘客循声望来。但不知是因两人过分亲密的姿势而误会他们相识，还是不想生事，仅仅扫了一眼，几人就回过头去，不再理会。  
男人往他耳朵里吐着气：“你运气真差。”

卡卡西想起最近校内甚嚣尘上的传言。  
据说放学时段，有个痴汉惯犯会混在乘客中，对高中生出手。宣称自己遭到强迫的学生人数每天都在增加。嫌疑人就在他眼前，意外的是帅气逼人的类型。卡卡西看着这副容貌，心头一悸，莫名感到似曾相识。  
“别担心，只要你愿意把名字和联系方式告诉我，我就什么也不会做。”男人以气声说道。  
“……怪人。”  
卡卡西下意识给了他一记肘击。  
男人没有防备，侧腹被击中，疼得闷哼一声。卡卡西本打算以此逼他放开自己，但近在咫尺的委屈痛呼声响起时，他再次感到一阵心悸，动作不由得止住了。  
男人皱紧了眉，闭眼忍耐痛楚，圈着卡卡西的手臂却没有半点松开的意思，反而怕他跑了似的又收紧了些。卡卡西被他拉得倒退半步，完全陷进他暖烘烘的体温里，奇异的是好像自身的某部分顷刻间已经接纳了这股外来的气息般，丝毫不觉得讨厌。  
直到阵痛平息，男人才抱怨道：“下手好重啊。”  
“不想再挨一下的话就给我松手。”  
“不松……你跑了怎么办？”他孩子气地撇着嘴角，“要是再也见不到你，我会疯掉的。”  
“……”尽管并不讨厌，但他的话说得实在没头没脑，卡卡西忍不住道，“我没欠你钱吧？”  
男人微微撅着下唇，非常不满地看着他。  
下一个站点人流量很大，卡卡西打算趁机逃脱，暗暗设想等会儿几下肘击几下踩脚才能脱身。男人苦闷地瞪着他，一副看透了卡卡西心中打算的样子，眼神闪烁不定，一会儿极端焦躁，一会儿又冷静得怪异。  
他怀里还是暖烘烘的，像一堆在秋天里晒足了阳光的干草。卡卡西开始觉得也许自己梦见过这个男人……但又怀疑是那似曾相识感重构了一段虚假的记忆。如果他搭讪的方式正常些，大概已经拿到卡卡西的号码了。  
电车即将到站。刹车时，因拥挤而无处靠扶的人们身体随惯性歪斜，多米诺骨牌般倒向两人。彼时卡卡西正抬起一只脚准备往身后男人的脚背踩去，突如其来的推挤令他失去平衡，身子一倒。男人连忙扶住他。随即他下定决心，轻声说了句抱歉后，手掌往卡卡西腿间滑去。  
卡卡西顿时睁大了眼睛。

下作，下流，毫无廉耻心，要是被别人发现了可怎么办——各式各样的想法惊涛骇浪般拍击而来。卡卡西连忙握住他的手腕，试图阻止。男人拉下制服裤的裤链，仅仅隔着一层贴身衣物，摸上那根从未被外人触碰过的器官。他离卡卡西极近，清楚听见这名高中生呼吸一滞，攥在自己手腕上的劲泄去了，尚在成长期内的少年的身体在他怀里僵硬得像块木头。  
准备下车的人们向车门围拢。男人带着卡卡西退往车厢边缘，同时在他耳边冷静道：“不想被看见的话，可以用书包遮住。”  
卡卡西被气笑了：“谢谢你告诉我，你还真是好心。”  
人潮涌下去，新的乘客拥挤而入，车厢再次人满为患时，卡卡西已被他按在角落里。背后仍是那具烘热强健的男性身躯，隔绝旁人视线后，男人抚弄他腿间的动作越发激烈。起先只是为了确认形状般的摸索，他有力的手指顺着柱身滑下，又勾着顶端往回走，偶尔整只手掌覆住半勃的性器，替他忽快忽慢地撸动一阵。衣料刮擦着敏感的表面，纵使卡卡西心里再不情愿，腺液还是小股小股淌出来。就着黏滑的湿痕，男人开始在抚摸告一段落后，以掌心包住不断溢液的钝圆顶端，转动手腕，强迫伞状头部打着圈，与自己的掌纹和内裤料子重重摩擦。  
卡卡西已不得不捂着嘴压抑呻吟声。  
他平常一周自渎一次，仅仅出于以免精液积存影响身体健康这一简单目的。在自己的单人床上迎来的高潮只是下腹阵阵发麻的短暂快感，而男人的气息和触碰都如热带旱风，他在冲刷全身的热潮中急促喘息，怀疑自己会变成原野上一棵自燃的树。  
还未完全沦陷的理智要他调动感官，注意周围的动静。电车嘎达嘎达行进着，窗外有风声，不远处有人低声打电话，过去乘车时能够闻见的、来自其他人身上的复杂气味，在嗅觉中通通被身后男人那带有煽动性的气息取代了。身体热得像是发着低烧，落在身上的爱抚清晰地印刻在意识中。他努力适应着堪称甜美的强烈快感，希望自己不要在拥挤的人群中禁不住高潮。  
搂在他腰上的手动了动，随即往上移，将羊绒背心推到锁骨下。乳尖不可避免地蹭过他手心。卡卡西抖了抖，挣扎着瞪了他一眼。  
男人在他耳垂上落下一吻，濡湿的、压抑着狂热的声音带着让人发麻的沙哑尾音钻进他耳中：“生气了？怪我把你的衣服拉上去，还是怪我碰到了这里？”  
手掌往下移，硬挺的乳尖硌着掌心。温热的手掌覆住左侧胸口，抵着乳尖缓慢划圈。起先毫无感觉，慢慢的便有股直连到小腹的奇异快感升起，卡卡西忍不住发出小声的呜咽，稍稍挺胸向前。男人咬着他的耳朵吮吻，扯着卡卡西的衬衣，令左侧乳尖隐秘地探出纽扣间的缝隙，将它揪起又任它弹回乳晕之间，另一只手捏了捏他湿淋淋的阴茎顶部，含糊提醒道：“小心点，别叫出声来了。”  
卡卡西被他捏得差点射出来，平时无精打采半阖的眼睛现在更是睁不开，睫毛剧烈颤抖着。阴茎前段被握住，男人快速套弄起来，拇指指腹揉着射精口，将大股大股涌出的爱液抹开。如果四下无人，卡卡西也不介意叫出声来让他得意些，但恐惧和羞耻令他唯有死死捂着嘴，势必要堵住所有甜腻的呻吟。乳头被揉捏着，力度稍稍有些大了，丝丝疼痛混进让人头脑空白的快感里。  
终于高潮时，卡卡西的指缝间漏出细长的、猫叫似的哭音，下面一抖一抖地射着精，上面的乳头仍被温存地揉着。男人暂时放开他，从衣兜里取出纸巾，擦去手心和指缝间的体液，又镇定地取出手机，打开前置摄像，镜头往下一偏，对准了仍在余韵中恍惚的卡卡西。  
高中生失神眯起的眼泛着情色的痴态，被扯歪的衬衣衣缝间是艳红肿大的乳尖，敞开的制服裤里露出被射得一塌糊涂的内裤。男人做贼心虚，飞快按下快门，随即又搂住卡卡西，替他整理凌乱的着装。  
直到卡卡西除了浑身虚软得站不住之外，看起来没有任何不妥，男人才半威胁半恳求道：“拜托啦，给我联系方式吧……”  
卡卡西：“……”他一时不知说什么好，“你还在想这个啊……”  
男人又取出手机，犹豫着不知该不该把刚才未经许可拍下的照片拿给卡卡西看：“告诉我，不然……“  
“不然什么？你要把那张照片发出去吗？”  
男人捏着手机，半晌后挫败地叹了口气：“不然我就只能对着这张照片撸一辈子了。”  
卡卡西：“……”  
他依稀记得过去也有同班同学在向他告白时使用了类似的字眼，不这么直白，但同样极端。当时他建议那人完全可以去试着喜欢其他人，尽快走出失恋的阴影，就好像那人的失恋和自己的拒绝完全无关似的。他张了张嘴，本想用同样的理由搪塞这个失礼的陌生人，说出的却是一句短促的命令：“给我。”  
他向男人伸出手。  
男人乖乖把手机交给他。卡卡西迅速将手机联系人和聊天软件里的好友浏览一遍。几乎都是工作伙伴，没有见到任何看似暧昧对象的备注，对于一个会在公共场所袭击素不相识的高中生的家伙来说，这样的手机内容也过于正经了。  
“单身吗？”  
“单身。”  
“要是你有交往对象的话，”卡卡西抬着眼皮，懒懒瞥他，“我就把那张照片发过去。”  
他操作着男人的手机，用那个名叫“Tobi”的账号添加自己的好友，又摸出手机通过了验证申请。想了想，他又将挂在聊天列表里最顶上的新增小窗删除，这才把手机还给男人。  
在他操作期间，手机真正的主人一眼也没往他这里看，认错的大型犬一样垂着视线，摆出随卡卡西高兴就好的样子。卡卡西把手机按在他胸前。男人接下，蔫头蔫脑道：“你把照片删掉了也好……竟然那样对待你，是我太无礼了。”  
“真的很无礼。”卡卡西随口道，“给你联系方式也是为了骂你。”

短暂沉默后，卡卡西拨开还未反应过来的男人，往车门边上挤去。正巧他本就该在下一站下车。在逐渐放慢速度的车内，他不由回头望去，男人并未如他所想般正对着手机戳戳点点，而是喜爱又难过地凝视着他。卡卡西的心跳顿时乱了拍。  
太过分了，本应向乘务员告发他的。卡卡西强作镇定，重新望向车门外。竟摆出这样的眼神，仿佛在表示卡卡西并非他随意选中的一样。也许学生们口中的痴汉惯犯并不是这个男人……卡卡西暗自决定，之后要向其他人打听清楚犯人的形貌特征。如果真是这个男人，卡卡西就告发他；如果属于他的受害人仅仅只有自己一个……  
他为心中蓦然涌起的包庇想法而恼恨地咬住下唇。

02  
手机直安静到晚上十点，才连续不断地振动起来。  
卡卡西没有察觉到自己紧绷的身体稍微放松了些。他几乎以为对方是发现了新增好友却选择不理会——甚至可能已经悄悄把他删掉了，意乱情迷时说的话哪里做得了准。他没有停笔，直到将面前数学题的证明过程完整写下，才拿起放在桌角的手机。  
对方发来一大片问号。  
隔着屏幕也能感受到对方的震惊……看来那人不是刻意不理会他，而是现在才发现莫名新增的联系人。不至于找上这么久吧——卡卡西也讶异了。

Kakashi：有这么难找吗？  
Tobi：我可是把手机翻了个遍啊！！担心你把邮箱地址写在随便哪封短信的回复栏里了，或者是偷偷写在哪张照片上……  
Tobi：你为什么不骂我啊！要是你发消息来骂我的话……

“我怎么知道……”卡卡西喃喃道。  
反正也没法专心看书了，他索性找相识的同班女生，询问电车痴汉的线索。对方说了些听来的情报，诸如短黑发、穿风衣外套、看起来是个普通上班族等。尽管能和那个男人的外表特征对上，却又不具有特异性——下班高峰期在车内放眼望去，这样的男性一抓一大把。  
卡卡西忽然想起男人下唇的伤疤，便问对方，是否听说过那名痴汉惯犯有类似的特征。那名女生隔了一会儿才回复道：“我打听了一圈，其他人都没听说过这样的传言。旗木同学怎么问得这么详细？难道你遇上奇怪的人了？”  
卡卡西心里一紧。  
“打算留意一下而已。希望那家伙能快点被抓住。”  
“是吗是吗，旗木同学有心了(*^▽^*)谢谢你哦！”

Kakashi：你平常总做这样的事吗？  
Tobi：你看，我养的狗[图片]  
Tobi：你指什么？  
Kakashi：……  
Kakashi：在电车上对合你口味的高中生出手，要到联系方式以后和他们聊天。  
Kakashi：你怎么还养狗了啊  
Tobi：怎么可能总做这样的事情呢！车子今天送修，我只好挤一回电车。还好正巧碰见你了。  
Tobi：你喜欢狗吗？[图片][图片][图片]  
Kakashi：…………  
Kakashi：对你来说是“还好”啦。  
Tobi：对不起，我认真反省过了。但看见你我就……情不自禁地……  
Kakashi：也会对别人这样情不自禁吗  
Tobi：不可能的啊！是我不好，第一次和你见面就做出这样的事，但我不是变态啊，我也不是见一个爱一个的……只是因为看见你之后  
Tobi：一下子就喜欢得失去理智了  
Kakashi：但我感觉你很理智啊  
Tobi：……有吗？  
Kakashi：是为了得到能够用来威胁我的照片，才那样做的吧。而且  
Kakashi：我走了以后，你自己解决过吗？虽然你说自己当时处于不理智状态，但你一次也没用下面往我身上蹭过。风衣的遮挡效果的确不错。那么地点呢，是车站的洗手间吗  
Tobi：……………………你问这些干嘛啊！  
Kakashi：没什么  
Kakashi：想为验货做点准备而已  
Tobi：啊？

那道伤疤很显眼，如果无差别袭击高中生的犯人真是他的话，受害者们没道理不记得。这理由勉强说得通，卡卡西决定暂且疑罪从无。不再管陆续传来的新信息，他继续复习次日考试的内容，随后安然睡了一夜。  
他没料到一大早便又在车厢里见到了那个男人。  
两人同乘一趟车也不算稀奇，巧合的是车门一开，卡卡西便注意到倚在门边的他。站台那么多，自己怎么偏偏选了这一节——卡卡西脚步一顿。  
此时再想转身逃脱已经来不及了，片刻愣怔后，男人一步跨出，猛地攥住他的手腕。那手心热得烫人，尽管有不好的预感，卡卡西还是只能任他将自己牵进车内。  
清晨的通勤电车里，座位上的上班族们神色困倦，纷纷低头打瞌睡，无人注意角落里的两人。男人把卡卡西推到车壁上，一声不吭地埋头蹭他颈窝。短硬的黑发扫过耳畔，伤疤表面的凸起来回刮擦着裸露在领口外的肩颈处肌肤，突如其来的亲密接触令卡卡西感到脊骨阵阵发麻，忍不住使劲推他。  
男人闷声道：“你不回我信息，还不准我抱你吗？”  
卡卡西想了想，道：“你可以对着那张照片撸啊……”  
男人动作一滞，再抬头时，脸上因为强忍笑意而绷得紧紧的。他抓起卡卡西的手腕，在其内侧苍白得透出青蓝血管的皮肤上咬了一口，含糊道：“那现在就让我积攒一下想象素材吧。”  
“怎么，光是那张照片还不够吗？”卡卡西故作不解，“你昨天可说它够用一辈子的。果然，其实会感到厌倦吧？”  
说者有意，听者无心，男人只是着迷了一般，阖着眼吮吻他左腕内侧，偶尔双唇稍稍退离，便现出苍白肌肤上那枚艳色红痕。就着手腕被捧起的姿势，卡卡西以指尖有一下没一下的轻拨他耳后粗硬的短发，露出若有所思的神情。  
“你喜欢狗吧？”男人突然道，“要是你愿意住进我家……”  
卡卡西一愣，失笑道：“这是在邀请我同居吗？你不觉得有些……太迅速了吗？”  
“我受不了了啊……”男人闹脾气似的瞪了他一眼，“就算你睡在隔壁房间也没关系。昨晚我几乎以为见到你只是幻觉了……你不在我身边时，用什么才能确认你真的存在呢？如果你很有名气的话，光是能听见别人谈论你，我也就心满意足了。可你只是个普普通通的高中生，我又不可能成为你的同班同学、不，就连同校也做不到。”  
“普普通通的，真是对不起啊。”  
“不，这样很好。”男人又把头埋进他颈窝里，“只是我想要更深厚的联系，想要能时刻感受到你。一整天见不到面也没关系，只要……对了，只要可以见到你吃完饭后的空碗，我就能安心了！”  
“说得这么具体……感觉有点变态。”  
“仔细一想，洗碗时我必须走出房间。肯定会让你觉得困扰的，所以碰面时把我当做空气吧。”  
“……没必要这样啊。明明是你家。”  
男人语气急促道：“我知道，就算你答应搬来，也只是因为你喜欢狗。至于我——”  
“听我说。”卡卡西打断道，“其实见不到你才会让我觉得困扰啊。”  
“……咦？”  
感到意外似的，男人稍稍抬头，露出一只眼睛。  
卡卡西张了张口。望着那只黑眼睛，他忽然意识到一阵迟来的羞赧，差点咬了舌头。勉力掩饰那一下磕巴，他下意识道：“因为，不是还要验货吗？都见不到面的话，还怎么……”

男人一动不动。从稍低处抬眼投来的注视，逐渐染上了无形无质的炽热。仅仅盯着那不安定的黑眸，卡卡西便觉得口渴起来。随着吞咽唾沫的动作，白皙颈项上喉结微动，男人的视线因此被吸引而去。卡卡西脸上一热，踢他脚尖：“你看什么？”  
“嗯？……没什么。”  
“撒谎。”  
直率的斥责反而让男人哑声笑起来。  
“都快不想放你下车了。”  
“不行。今天上午我要考试……”  
“那不就又没空给我发消息了吗？”  
卡卡西看着他顿时闹起别扭来的模样，好笑道：“唔……只能请你耐心等待了。”  
“……”  
男人恼火地瞪着他。

很快，卡卡西便明白了那段无言沉默的含义。  
是欺负狠了吧——他伏在男人肩上，手指紧紧扣着对方的臂膀，轻喘着开始反思。后穴吸着两根手指，起初干涩的通道已被搅弄得泌出滑液，模拟性交的抽插也越发顺畅地进行着。本来应该拒绝的，但他无论如何挣脱不开，心里又已怀着隐秘的纵容，结果半推半就的，又一次在电车上被侵犯了。后穴被手指操干所带起的陌生快感，令卡卡西愈加懒散地眯起眼睛，几乎想踮起脚迎合那透露出急躁的动作。  
也许是他太放松了些，在电车突兀的晃动中，那两根手指擦过敏感点，失控地深深插入。他呜的一声叫出来，又连忙整张脸埋入男人的颈窝，身体因为剧烈的快感而发着抖。  
男人抽插的动作也停住了  
“真是的，咬得好紧啊。原来你喜欢深一点的？”他试着拔出手指，却被痉挛着收紧的穴肉牵制得无法退出。原本一下下抚着卡卡西后脑勺的手转到他脸颊上拍了拍，男人哑声问道：“虽然我觉得不太可能，但是你该不会已经高潮了吧？”  
“才、才没有……”  
的确没有，但只是差点。他爽得头皮发麻，内裤也再度被前液打湿了。  
阵阵抽搐的后穴中，那两根手指动作起来，指节不时抵着敏感点碾磨，逼得前液失禁般淌个不停。太过强烈的快感令他恐惧起来，不断摇着头示意男人停下。对方终于愿意抽出手指，却又从衣兜里摸出一颗圆溜溜的物件，放在掌心里让卡卡西看了一眼。  
卡卡西认出它来，不由得睁大了眼，声音被快感浸泡得绵软，就连发狠都毫无气势可言：“你怎么随身带着这种东西啊？”  
“我……我的一个朋友，他硬要把这东西塞给我。”  
“谁会——”  
“之后介绍他给你认识。”  
男人快速打断他的质疑，将那连着一根细细黑线的小玩具塞进湿软的穴口。  
这下卡卡西真觉得他是变态了。跳蛋不会是能随手送出又随手揣在衣兜里的礼物吧！他们今天早上见面也完全是碰巧，总不能解释为这家伙就是准备把这颗跳蛋用在他身上。从搭在男人肩膀上的指尖开始，一阵奇异的寒冷席卷而来。  
“他是我的邻居，昨晚我找他喝酒，说了你的事情……他就给了我这个。”  
“是吗，说了我什么？”卡卡西感到一种事不关己的好笑，“我猜猜看……电车上遇见的一个很没下限的高中生？我还让你拍照了呢。照片也给他看了吗？”  
其实他并没有生气，但男人捏着他的下巴，强迫他抬头，仔细打量露在面罩外的那双眼睛：“你在想什么啊……我要说的当然是我对你一见钟情了啊！”  
“……”  
“其他的我怎么可能说。你那些讨人喜欢的样子，我自己知道就好了。”  
“……”  
男人松手，皱眉的样子好像不肯和别人分享糖果的小孩。

卡卡西慢慢趴回他肩上。  
跳蛋一点点进入深处，满满涨涨地填在肠道内。穴口收缩时能清晰感受到那段细线的存在。它开始震动后，卡卡西才察觉到其尾部正好压在内壁凸起的腺体上。酸麻感浪潮般扑打而来。  
男人替他将控制器固定在后腰上。  
“到了学校再取出来吧。”男人捧起卡卡西的脸，亲了亲他的眼角，“这样就会想要骂我了吧……那我就能收到你的信息了。”  
“就为了这个……”  
“我不想等太久啊。”  
在意到这个程度，几乎可说是偏执了。卡卡西忍耐着不稳的气息，要求道：“用你的名字交换这条信息。”  
男人一愣：“啊，我还以为你不想听我这种人渣的名字呢……那个、我叫宇智波带土。”  
“带土……”  
卡卡西喃喃着念了一遍，又拉过他的手，把自己的名字写在他手心。

03  
旗木卡卡西作为最早交卷的学生走出考场。  
卡卡西尽量让自己的走姿不露端倪，但他已经忍耐到极限了。

带土堪堪赶在迟到前刷了工卡。  
总经理候选人要是天天迟到，影响总归不好。自己开车上班倒是能有效防止迟到，但他的车昨天在上班路上被撞歪了保险杠，无奈送修。失去代步工具，他只好早起挤电车。还好遇见旗木卡卡西，就算不得不一路小跑着赶来公司，他的心情也还是很好。  
在办公室里处理了一会儿文件，他放在桌上的手机屏幕一亮。是旗木卡卡西发来的语音通话。  
“虽说是要他尽快发消息来……”意外之喜令他精神一振，但又不免有些心虚，“该不会是生气到要当面骂人吧？”  
没有犹豫多久，他就接通了通话。尽管因电流音而有些许失真，但卡卡西那头传来的，毫无疑问是未加压抑的难耐喘息。  
带土惊得猛然坐直。

“唔……？接通了吗？”  
“你……等一下等一下！我拿耳机！”  
似乎是被带土慌乱的反应取悦了，卡卡西惫懒的笑声从听筒中传出。  
“我才不等。只许你说不想等太久吗？”  
声音染着情欲的味道，说着的却是针锋相对、不肯退让的话语。带土的性器立刻起了反应。他手忙脚乱翻着抽屉，摸到耳机线时，淫靡水声伴随着沙哑的呻吟声，断断续续响起。  
“听好了，我要开始、唔、骂你了……真过分，我根本来不及在考试开始前，把它拿出来，但是含着它怎么答题啊……唔、啊啊……总之，要是这次我拿不到年级第一，全都怪你。”  
“啊？你一直……”  
“都说了，根本没时间把它拿出来。我很努力地忍耐着，才没有在座位上……但后面全部湿透了……”  
作为他话语的佐证，湿黏的水声更响了。  
带土听得头脑空白，面红耳赤的将耳机连上。耳边紧接着响起的是音调略微高扬的呻吟。带土几乎猜到他在做什么，却还是忍不住问道：“你现在在哪里？”  
“我刚刚交了卷，就到洗手间来了……能这么早交卷的只有我一个，所以应该暂时不会有其他人来……”他停了停，几声搔得人耳朵发痒的喘息过后，他继续道，“稍微有点舍不得……呜嗯！把那颗东西拿出来了……呜啊，是、是这里……啊……”  
呻吟声骤然急促起来。手机那头的卡卡西语不成句，也许是把跳蛋按在自己的敏感点上了吧。明知对方大概就是要以他的失态作为报复，带土还是按捺不住，往自己两腿间硬得发胀的东西摸去。  
听到他粗重起来的呼吸，卡卡西喘息着笑了：“怎么，你终于忍不住了吗？总是在外头……啊、啊……用手、用这种小玩具，我还以为你那根东西硬不起来呢。”

抛下挑衅，就着腺体被持续碾着的冲脑快感，卡卡西握住淌满前液的阴茎，抚慰起已经硬挺许久却始终得不到释放的前端。宇智波带土在耳机里发狠，说要是下午见到他，必定要操得他哭着叫哥哥。卡卡西觉得好笑。他挪了挪身子，在马桶盖上坐得更稳些，随口喊了他一声带土哥哥。  
一天前的自己也不可能想到，现在自己会在学校厕所隔间里双腿大张着，以另一个男人为性幻想对象，玩弄着下面吧。发生这样的剧变完全是因为和他相遇了。  
“别急，我还没……还没骂够你呢。你对我做的这些事，通通都在痴汉罪范畴内。要是我告发你，你会连工作也丢掉的……”  
“那还真是挺可怕的……家里人可能会打断我的腿吧？”  
“到学校后我听说了，今天早上，就有一个人在电车上被抓了现行哦，是最近常常对我的同学出手的变态……我是你唯一的受害者，但我不会告发你。”卡卡西轻声道，“现在我们是同谋了。下午放学后来接我吧，我想去看看你家的狗。”

Kakashi：我想来想去，还是觉得，你好勇敢啊  
Tobi：怎么突然夸我啊  
Tobi：现在说好话，我也不会放过你了  
Kakashi：谁跟你说好话。我说你胆大包天。  
Kakashi：……不，没有，其实的确是想夸你的  
Kakashi：我们认识的时间这么短，对对方的了解几乎是零，即使如此……你就不怕我有什么你无法接受的怪癖吗？  
Tobi：就像你之前一直担心我是碰巧找上你的电车变态一样吗？  
Kakashi：……嗯，真是抱歉。  
Tobi：你没必要道歉啊，是我先做出了招人怀疑的事情。  
Tobi：这样吧，我问你，你喜欢吃甜品吗？  
Kakashi：不喜欢  
Tobi：本来我是一点也不想和不懂得欣赏甜品美好之处的人说话的  
Tobi：但你不喜欢吃的话，就没人和我抢了。这么想想，又觉得你真是哪里都好，就连不喜欢吃甜品这一点都是好的了  
Tobi：……话说回来，我哪里有资格挑你的不好啊！我现在都还觉得好像在做梦似的……你不会是打算逗我玩吧，真在车站等我吗  
Kakashi：………………嗯，真的在哦  
Kakashi：不是做梦啊。为了证明这一点，到你家后我会摘下口罩的。人没法梦见自己不知道的事情吧？所以你不可能梦见从没见过的我的脸。  
Tobi：不是，那个、怎么说呢……我梦见过你的。  
Tobi：梦里的我还能随时随地到你身边去呢……  
Kakashi：……  
Kakashi：我看见你了。你不要动，站在原地，闭上眼睛。

“——好了，睁开眼睛吧。”  
熟悉的惫懒声音响起，带土依言睁眼。站台上人来人往，旗木卡卡西站在他面前，笑得两眼弯弯，右手正把手机往衣兜里塞。  
“你刚刚是不是打算偷亲我？”带土问。  
“哎呀，何出此言。”  
“刚才你凑得很近……就在这里，”带土伸手，在自己唇边比划，“我感觉到了。”  
“没亲。我又不是你，胆子很小的，哪里敢在人这么多的地方……诶，你把手机还我。”  
“你还偷拍了照片，是不是？”  
卡卡西的手机没有锁屏密码，带土轻易打开了。最新一张照片中，卡卡西凑近带土的嘴唇，镜头从带土侧后方照过来，借位后两人看起来就像是在隔着面罩亲吻。高中生入镜的眼睛里透出一丝羞赧和慌张。带土闭着眼，神情专注。背景中是漫漫的人群。  
卡卡西在他身边道：“你看，我都说了，我胆子很小的啊。……既然你都看到了，就顺便帮我设置成手机桌面吧？”  
“……”  
“我也想稍微勇敢一点。如果我对别人说你是我男朋友的话，希望你不要觉得我厚颜无耻……就当做是我的一个小小怪癖吧。那么，”带土哑口无言，而卡卡西用食指勾勾他的手心，悄声道，“是时候带我去看狗了吧？”

-fin-


End file.
